Love With A Vengeance
by vegetasfan14720
Summary: He loves another, and Kyra will have none of it... this story is going to be revised. R&R Please...


A/N: Just for your information this is Science Fiction and not reality. Do not confuse the two. Thank you for your time and understanding. Happy reading!

Summary: This story takes place on the planet Hexaieron in the Juxlai system in a city called Sinju. A young faerie finds her lost lover, which is a convicted killer and escaped convict, and thinks that they will live the rest of their own natural lives in happiness. She is could not be any more incorrect when he crashes in her room and betrays her by stabbing her in the gut. A decade later, a young twenty seven year old woman seeks revenge on the one who she claimed loved her and becomes a mercenary; she is hired to seek, find and kill Richard B. Riddick (not my character), who is worth 1.5 million on Helion Prime (also not mine). Will she find the liberation that she seeks, by killing him; or are there still hidden feelings between them?

------------------------------------------

Love With A Vengeance

Chapter 1

It is not everyday or this matter night, does someone come across a half dead human-like being crashing into her room window, shattering glass every where and scaring the living the hell out you at two-thirty in the morning. The body rolled into the far left corner of the room and was silent. My body jerked violently into an upright position; ram rod straight. My eyes groped the moonlit darkness, a grave, silent blanket of obsidian. The moon lit the room in a wash of blue light and illuminated the room, but there was still darkness within the far corners that the light did not reach. The smell of my perfume and candles lightly engulfed the room in a blanket of lilac and vanilla milk; soothing, calming scent, yet it was also alluring and enticed ones inner curiosities. Beside the smell of perfume and candles, there was a masculine musk that permeated through the sweet smelling nuance. I could taste the essence of the musk; it gently grazed my caramel skin, causing goose bumps to form almost immediately. It was not unpleasant, but strong, protective, dangerous, completely male, but yet…

There was a low groan followed by a deep hoarse grunt that reverberated through out the room and my body. Twisting my hips to the right, I slid my body out from under the covers and my feet came into contact with the black carpeting; tickling my feet as I stood apprehensive of whether I should investigate or call the authorities. A loud grunt rudely brought me out of my thoughts and my head snapped to the dark abyss that was the corner. I peered into the obsidian blanketed nook to try and discern what in the Seven Hells had crashed through my window. I turned my head and looked exasperatedly at my Bay window and sighed, 'Well there goes five hundred bucks out the window. Ha! I just made a pun!' I thought to myself. Although amused with my own pun I quelled the impulse to giggle.

My wings flexed as I cautiously crept to the far left corner of my room. My room was very spacious and roomy. It was agonizing to slowly tip-toe towards what felt like my emanate demise. My chest clenched as if someone was laying an earnest amount of heavy weights on my chest while pulling my spine from my body. Slowly, step by agonizing step, while walking past the shattered window and over broken glass, I had finally come to the corner and a ray of moon light bordered the dark corner. I remained in the light to be safe, but I strained my eyes to see in the dark alcove. A low growl emanated from the darkness, causing me to shiver in not of fear, but out of anticipation and curiosity. Eyes peered at me from the dark corner; they shined with the luminescence of a full moon; a silver that seemed to sever, and bore into my soul. My wings twitch as my mind begins to contort around visages that manifest from the bowels of my deepest fears and create a face, which does not settle the fears of ghastly proportions that are behind those gleaming orbs of razors. I slowly creep my right foot inside of the mystic black alcove and am met with a warm, sticky liquid. My amethyst orbs widen at the suspicion of what this fluid substance might be. Slowly I lift my foot up and bend my knee to obtain greater balance. The thick liquid on my foot was dark and glossy as the full moon light was slightly shown in it. I dipped my middle and fore fingers of my left hand into the ebony-like substance and brought them to my face; I examined my fingers as the thick, black fluid slowly cascaded down my fingers into the palm of my hand; tom my forearm. Hesitantly, I gradually inched the obsidian covered fingers to my small, delicate nose and inhaled deeply; my throat clenched hindering my breathing greatly; my stomach lurched, bringing up any remnants of my earlier meal, which smelled and tasted diabolical, as an onslaught of bitter iron assailed my sensitive senses. My head reeled, I dropped to one knee gasping for air and holding my guts with the bloody hand while its doppelganger tried to steady my quaking cadaver on the floor to keep me from toppling over.

"Holy bowels of Christ" I rasped out through clenched teeth. Blood. It was blood; no one's blood had THIS much iron in it, not without being dead. This being was hardly human if HE had so much iron in his system. Faeries are highly allergic to iron, just the smell of it makes us wretch, and if we manage to come into contact with it, God forbid, it will burn us greatly.

A hearty, bone chilling, deep laugh resounded from the obsidian alcove that was in front of me, causing my head to snap up at the sound. The laugh that sent chills down my spinal cord slowly faded into silence. It seemed an eternity that that silence went on, but when it did break, what caused it startled me. A faint rustling emanated from the blackness of the corner and a foot clad in black combat boots emerged from the belly of darkness. I gasped and fell on my hind quarters and scooted back to the window slowly as the figure began to reveal Himself with deliberate slowness. His body came into view, but his face was still shrouded by in a silhouette of black. Absentmindedly my eyes roamed over his physique; it was as if the God's had chiseled his whole body, but not with out the Devil's involvement in it.

He wore a tight, black wife beater that easily showed off his well muscled cannons. The tightness of the shirt just easily exposed his well chiseled pectorals that bulged from excessive usage. His not so flat, but muscular stomach bulged slightly in two rows of four; a wonderful eight-pack. He also wore greenish-brown combat pants that covered his legs; even though his legs were shielded from my view, they were still undeniably visible to the naked eye; tree trunks that of Hickory: strong, durable, yet pliable. His whole demeanor screamed "Power!"

I was rudely brought out of my reverie when a curt, harsh chuckle seeped through his throat from his mighty, God-like chest, causing icicles to slither down my spine once more. My eyes snapped up towards the origin of the sound and what had befallen before my eyes was face of an absolute God! Adonis himself was standing before me this very moment in time. My heart raced as my amethyst orbs roved over his façade, which was absolutely breathtaking; the top of his head, his upper lip, and his maw shaved, but it appeared that he had not shaved in a day or two, leaving him with a slightly dark, stubbly, fuzz on his head and around his mouth. That arrangement gave him the look of a "roughneck". His jaw wasn't exactly angular, but was curved slightly and connected with his chin, which was strong from what I could see. The muscles in his jaw clenched as he ground his teeth.

I was feeling as if God himself had bestowed me this Heavenly, Godly being. "When a woman findeth a husband; she findeth a great thing". My mind was whirling around ideas, but only one erected my curious interest. I was brought out of my reverie as the object of my admiration steps forth and bends to one knee with right hand extended. I flinch away, but his hand remains stock still and extended before me. My eyes dart from his hand to his face then back to his hand. There is a gruff grunt before he lunged forth and grabbed my hand with lightning fast speed, and I yelp in surprise as he yanks my body to his own; crushing me against his rock hard chest. He places his left hand on the small of my back and pulls me in, if possible, even tight into his body, while right hand delves itself in the depths of my pinned up hair. With a slight tug and my hair gushes down coming to rest at the base of my spine. His right hand knots its fingers in my auburn, waterfall of wavy strands that smelled of lilac and vanilla milk.

He lowers his head to my wavy waterfall and inhaled deeply and growled as he exhaled. Hot breath grazed my right ear eliciting a heavy sigh. A blush is stolen from mw and spreads across my face when warm lips touch my neck in a feather light kiss. A shuddering breath is evoked from my throat and I close my eyes in contentment. He brushes his cheek against mine as he slid his face to in front of mine, where his silver stricken eyes stare half lidded into my amethyst orbs. He returns his lips to my ear. "It's been a ling time since I smelled beautiful" he said in a low gruff voice; that voice that sent those all too familiar chills cascading down my spine. He moved his face back to the front; his lips lightly brushing against mine causing a spark to ignite a flame in me, which had been lying dormant. My heart raced in my chest in attempts to hammer its way through it.

I gasped as he gently nipped my nose, followed by a harsh chuckle at my reaction. His hand on my head drew my near as though savoring the moment before something happens. Something happened indeed; his soft, warm lips suddenly came crashing into mine in an almost bruising yet fiery, fervent kiss. My mind ceased all functioning, and my body and wings went limp; fortunately his hand was still on the small of my back or I would have fallen to the floor in a lifeless heap of flesh. Time stood still and slowly succumbed to the temptation of the moment and closed my eyes; it seemed like an eternity of pleasant feelings before he slowly pulled back from my lips leaving me breathless. 'Damn it, why isn't He gasping for air just like I am' I thought irritated to myself. As I finished my thought I heard a soft _'Sching'_ of metal being extracted from its sheath. My eyes jarred open and I looked up at my untold lover with obvious curiosity. My curiousness was answered viciously as a harsh, grievous sensation burned its way inside my entrails. My eyes grow wide as I fell Him twist the curved, serrated shiv counter clock wise causing me to howl in animalistic pain; in excruciating agony, and torture.

I glanced down and ran my left hand over my stomach where I was impelled by the shiv whose handle was encased in a large, strong hand that refused to alleviate the pain from my innards. I wince is the iron in the metal shiv to begins to burn my insides slowly, like a weak acid would on a rock; a plague of misery, incessant and agonizing throes of wanton death. I could smell my sizzling, incinerating flesh in my delicate nostrils. I elevate my hand to my face in the moonlight and see that the fingers were shiny and glazed over with a thick, crimson liquid. My eyes slowly raise to his face which held the most bone chilling, sadistic, malignant and licentious sneer that, by the Devil, graced his visage. Sheer terror engulfed as I saw him purse his lips and with one fluid motion wrench the shiv from my abdomen. I gasped and was some what relieved to finally have that God forsaken blade dislodged from my gut, but relief was short lived; just as quickly when he yanked out the knife, he propelled his arm forward again, but this time in an upward motion piercing one the fewest most vital organs in my body. My heart. It ached and the beat labored, in turn forced me to also labor my breathing. A raspy, gurgling gasp emitted from my throat as my life fluid began to stream from the corner of my mouth and one of my nostrils in a small, crimson rivulet onto the floor.

My world was darkening from the sides until I could only see those silvery orbs that once showed passion in them, but that feeling only seemed to be massacred by the blood lust of a voracious animal. I felt him as he moved closer to me and leant his lips against my ear, "You once said you'd 'die for me'" he cooed into my ear with his deep voice. "I just wanted to see if it was true" he said the last part as he shoved the blade in farther. I grit my teeth and with all my strength stifled a pained bellowing cry. He chuckled darkly before kissing me once more, but more roughly, and pulled back to look into my half lidded, half lifeless eyes and sneered again. At that moment I realized that falling in love with a convicted con and murderer would bring me a new lease on life, but only bring death… There was sudden blackness that engulfed me as he once again wrenched the shiv from my gut and a cynical laugh that erupted from his chest, then faded out of my hearing ability, but the last coherent sentence that I heard was, "we will see each other again soon, my dear Kijana…very soon. In a place where only the two of us can slaughter one another as much as we desire" he chuckled again, "wouldn't that be fun?" he asked in a low sordid, maniacal tone. With that, total darkness; a dark shroud covers me in a mute, deaf world of oblivion; completely void of life and sterile…all save for me alone.

I scream in fury, betrayal, lament and frustration, but the shrieks fall on deaf emptiness. The scream that I had exuded from my throat appeared to have been undying before I died away. My throat was raw and angry with the abuse. 'Stupid idiot' I cursed to myself. 'You permitted this to ensue upon yourself; you allowed your excessive need to be 'loved' obstruct with your instincts'. It was my lapse of better judgment, and I had sanctioned a man, a convicted con and murderer with a bounty on his head worth 1.5 million, play me like a flute. What an ass I was…hm. What the Hell was I imagining? He was a convict and murderer, what in the bowels of Christ was I thinking that He could "love"? Well, I learned my lesson, but subsequently our paths will pass through one another again and there will be Hell to pay.

----------------------------

_**Ten years later...**_

----------------------------

She walked hastily down the Market Place in the City of Sinju on Planet Hexaieron in the Juxlai system. The planet had three suns, each one hotter than the other. The galaxy that it was in was called Desdemona, the most fertile planet in the galaxy. She walked past numerous venders trying to sell their imported commodities from the neighboring planets, such as: Hades, Jada, Avogara, Jahzara, and Mhina, in order to make a considerable amount of profit from what they can sell. The inhabitants of the planet were known for their immense ability of reproducing, which meant the population was high. The natives were very hospitable also. Although the people perceived to be pleasant, the overpopulation in this particular city caused a few problems. It is said that there are countless misdeeds and unlawful, secret Black markets; there are a rising figure of occults and gangs. Other than being a little precarious, the city was still one of the most safest planets in the solar system.

The streets were a throng of people from every different races and religions and that it the way she liked it; she was not too doting of being recognized by any one. Her privacy is something that she held dear to her. She did not converse with the inhabitants of the planet any less. She also despised going out into the market place unless it was absolutely necessary. Like now, all she needed was a high-quality weapon.

She walked through the crowds of people with her body shrouded in a deep burgundy cloak with a large hood. The hood silhouetted her eyes. She strode with diligence and purpose through the streets, dodging anyone and everyone quickly that managed to get in her path. She reached her destination; she approached the door of one of the many identical buildings and turned around and glanced at her surroundings before turning back and rapping her knuckles in a series of sequences. She lingered approximately five minutes before a lock was heard being unshackled from the door's frame. An old elderly man poked his overly bald head pit and searched the outside. Ah. I see you took the offer" he quietly announced as he noticed the taller woman in front of him. She stood five foot ten, but as he could tell, her assets made up for the height and gave her the appearance of being perfectly proportionate. 'Damn lecherous old fool' she thought to herself as he shifted to the side to grant her access. "So, what can I help you with today my 'fine' young lady?" the old man crooned feebly. She raised her hands to her hood and slowly unveiled her face. Her smooth bronze skin shown with a dull yet beautiful luminescence that of a lightly moon lit night. She opened her amethyst eyes and glowered at the decrepit, old shrew, letting him know full well that she was not there to give gifts of myrrh or pleasurable talking. Her dark complexion emphasized her glower towards him. He curtly nodded his head in understanding.

"I need the most sophisticated, cutting edge, top of the line, blades, knives and shivs you've got." The old man looked astonished that such a beautiful woman would demand such an arsenal, "Well I'll see what I can get" he stammered. "This should cover all expenses" she declared as she threw a hand sized bag to the man. The old gawked as he unfastened the tie around the mouth of the small yet heavy sack. He saw a large amount of currency when he opened it. "This is more than enough" he said breathily. "But I don—" she cut him off, "Here is a list of each and every knife, blade and shiv I want you to acquire for me. Obtain them and you will receive the rest of you payment. Oh, the majority of those items in that inventory are highly illegal in any galaxy, so be careful" she with a surmount of authority. The man nodded. "Good", she said; in a flippant motion her hood was up and she began to walk out of the building and into the streets.

Once back on the busy streets she paused outside the door. Something was not right; she felt like she was being observed or more stalked, especially when she could not see the one stalking her…

**On roof top of building**

He sat atop the roof of the building that She had just exited form. He was watching her again; he has been for the past ten years. He knew she did not die that night; he was just too lazy to finish her off. "So, she's playin' the 'Revenge' game, huh? And she's gone and become a mercenary, heh. Very sexy. I wonder what her plans are for killin' me? Fine, I'll play along; this is goin' to be very interestin'" he snidely comments to himself before standing up. His muscles glistened with a light layer of sweat in the sun. He turned around and leapt off of the building, but not before turning and getting one last glance at his 'angel'. "I will get you back one of these days, whether in a fastidious manner or by any other means necessary, that's a promise" he said to himself and leapt off of the roof top to other roofs and disappeared.

**On the street**

She pivoted around on her heel and peered up at the building she had just left and tried to see what was on the roof. She swears she had just caught a glimpse of a shiny light flicker before it disappeared behind the top of the building. "So, you're back" she said to herself. "Well then, two can play at that game" she quietly said with a smirk before turning on her heel to prepare for 'battle'. 'He was not going to get away again' she thought as she placed her left hand over her stomach where a large scar resided; a ghost of the biting metal that sliced her gut open. She winced in reminiscence. She suddenly remembered the love that had conspired between the both of them; the sleepless nights of staying up together, the warm touches, the nights of long comfort, the love…

She balled her fists up to the point where they began to bleed and cursed herself once more for being so naïve; she gave her heart, soul and body to this "man" and suffered greatly for her trust in him. It was at that moment she made a solemn promise, "Your time will come, Richard and it won't be pleasant" she said, confirming the promise as she slowly began to disappear in the sea of bodies, colors and smells, waiting for her chance of fulfilling her vendetta, but one thought kept replaying itself in her mind over and over again, 'Why? Why did he do it? Didn't he love me?' She thought about it over and over, but it only served to make the wound in her heart fester even more with hatred, confusion, lament and hurt. She was going to make him pay dearly, one way or another.

Fin

-------------------------------

Well There you have it people I hope y'all like it. Just to make sure that I don't get sued for this: **I don't own Pitch Black or COR, nor any of the characters accept for mine.** Please R&R.

I hope everyone had a superb Christmas including **The Creeper**. I hope you had a great Christmas Creeper. Merry Christmas.

Ciao. Y'all get a big piece of yummy Vegetasfan cake ::Wink:: But Creeper gets the biggest piece ::Laughs evilly and walks away::

Tata for now. I love you all!!! Hohohohohoo!!


End file.
